You're the best that ever happened to me
by Lakritzwolf
Summary: Arcade Gannon/Prostitute Jimmy: Jimmy has escaped slavery and death in the Legion only to find himself in a hardly better position. The turning point of his life comes the day the courier and her companions visits the establishment where he works.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the Fallout Kink Meme: _This anon is going through the break-up from hell and just really wants a story about two guys who made it work. I don't care which fellas you use, whether it's smut, fluff, crack, a microfill, anything. Just so long as there's heaping bucketfuls of shameless, giddy, stupid romance between two dudes who are crazy about each other. __The only thing mandatory is a _ruthlessly_ happy ending._

* * *

Jimmy had grown up a slave and hardened his soul to the world, believing it had nothing to offer to the likes of him. Which was a good thing, as after having reached his puberty, he had a dangerous secret to keep inside that soul. There had been a short time after he had been sold yet again where he had thought maybe life wasn't so bad, but it hadn't lasted long. He was only a slave, after all, and the fact that his new master had shared the same dark secret didn't spare him the abuse and the overall misery of slavery.

And then he'd fled, thinking that maybe, just maybe, now that he had taken his fate in his own hands, life would have something to offer.

How wrong he'd been.

Freedom... that word had sounded so great back then. Be your own man, make your own choices. The trouble was, he wasn't a natural. Never before in his life had he had to make his own choice. And always, no matter how lousy he had been treated at time, he had been fed. And being free, making his own choices, also meant, as he discovered, making his own provisions for himself.

That he had made it back into some sort of civilisation still seemed a miracle to him. But having made it hadn't meant he'd survive. He still had no way to feed himself, and forced with the necessity of finding a way to support himself, he had to turn back to the only thing he knew how to do: Taking orders and offering his ass to those who asked. And since he had had no idea what to ask for and how, and with no clue about goods and payment, it wasn't really surprising that he'd soon ended up in another form of slavery. Just for the need to have someone push him along.

He wasn't able to be free, he had discovered. And so he was a slave again, and while treated better, without beatings, he was fed worse.

"Customers like ya slim and lithe", Sarah used to say.

And like the good boy he was, he didn't dare to speak up. This was his only place of safety.

Maybe he should have let his owner kill him, back then. Because life certainly had nothing to offer, one way or the other. Freedom was just another illusion, safety was yielding to other people telling him what to do so he could have at least a roof over his head.  
Most times, he was able to lock that all out and tell himself he was content. But life... life was what happened to other people. That's what Jimmy thought.

How wrong he'd been.

"Oh come on!"  
"You're not serious. You can't be."  
"Arcade... You really need to let your hair down once in a while."  
"I'd like to keep my hair where and as it is, thank you. And while I might agree with you on that part of sexual frustration, not that you'd be an expert on this, I certainly won't sink so low as to fall back on prostitution."

The courier, a small girl with an untidy mop of blonde hair, exchanged a glance with Veronica and glared up at Arcade. "I just wanted to do you a favour. Don't tell me you'd remain faithful to your hands rather than scratch that itch."  
"My itches and my hands are my own business, Stella", Arcade gave back tartly. "No matter how right you may be, which you aren't, not completely at least. How and when and where I scratch my itches is not a business of yours, either."  
Stella gave him a look that could only be crestfallen. And, Arcade had to admit to himself, looking up at him out of large, brown eyes from the level of his breastbone, made a rather good job of it. He instantly felt bad, like having kicked a puppy, and he was really, really a sucker for puppies, regardless of gender.  
"Oh come on, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. But can't you..." Stella's look didn't improve, and Arcade surrendered, once more, as usual. "If I go in there, will you stop nagging me about my sex life?"  
Stella gave him a smile that was both shy and sly. "I'll pay. Have fun!"

Arcade entered the dimly lit room with a lot of mixed feelings and kept telling himself that he needed to do nothing else but use a little time, stare at the wall, and keep another man away from his privates who would be paid to make those advances.

Said man now entered the room through another door, looked up at Arcade, looked up again as he, while being taller than Stella, still only reached the level of his armpit, and smiled, an incredulous smile of soft, dark lips and big, brown eyes.

Oh great. Another puppy.

Arcade looked uncomfortably down at the prostitute, and the prostitute looked up at him with professional interest. He felt eyed up like a slab of meat.  
"Look", Arcade said. "I'm not here because I want to but to do a friend a favour who thought I'd need this. Let's just not get ahead of ourselves, I'll be out of here in a couple of minutes and you'll have your pay and can... whatever. Sit down and have a smoke. Although honestly, those are bad for you."  
"You're not doing me a favour with fucking off after a couple of minutes, handsome", the prostitute said slowly. "That'd surely ruin my reputation."  
Arcade rolled his eyes in helpless desperation.  
"Come on, sit down", the prostitute said and gestured to the bed as that was the only seating there was. "And don't worry, I won't descend down on your precious jewels like a deathclaw on a fresh kill if you don't want me to."

Arcade managed to force a twisted smile onto his face, but sat down. The prostitute in turn kicked off his boots and climbed onto the bed to sit behind him. "You seem awfully tense", he said. "My name's Jimmy, by the way. Don't have to tell me yours, tough. Let me do something for you. Please?"  
"As long as I don't have to make improper noises to preserve your... reputation", Arcade replied, already capitulating to the situation.  
Jimmy chuckled softly. "Only if you feel like it." With that he pushed the lab coat down from Arcade's shoulders and, after settling in a comfortable position, closed his slender fingers around Arcade's shoulders and began to gently knead the tense muscles there.

After a few moments, Arcade began to relax and sighed. "This feels good, to be honest. I didn't know that this would be part of the repertoire of a... uhm... professional..."  
"Whore", Jimmy finished for him. "You can say it, you know. It doesn't come as a surprise."  
"It does come as a surprise to me, sitting here, I mean. With you."  
Jimmy chuckled again. "You don't usually utilize professionals?"  
"No." Arcade realised that the answer had been spoken rather sharply and took a breath. "No offence meant, of course. It's just... paying for something like sex... it rubs me wrong."

Jimmy rubbed his thumbs up and down Arcade's neck, eliciting a deep sigh of pleasure from the doctor. "You're the first man I've met that has these strange kinds of scruples."  
"Men with these scruples wouldn't come here in the first place."  
At that, Jimmy had to laugh and Arcade discovered that he had a very pleasant laugh, not the high-pitched cackle as he seemed to have expected, somehow. "True. Oh how very true. And I gather you won't let your curiosity get the better of you, either."  
"Curiosity?" Arcade twisted his head to look at Jimmy, a task made easier as Jimmy looked around his head to look down at Arcade. "I've been sleeping with men for slightly more than fifteen years now. I doubt there's anything I could be curious about anymore."  
"Huh... I tend to forget that things like these are legal among you pr... Freeside People."

Arcade noticed him stiffen at that, ever so slightly and only for a second, but his medical observance skills kicked in and several alarms went off in his head. He twisted his head a little more. "What was that? What did you mean to say instead of Freeside people?" It occurred to him first after he had spoken that he might have chosen a more tactful, diplomatic approach to that as Jimmy went grey in the face despite his dark skin and shook his head.

"Nothing, sir, really. It was just... just jumbled letters, really." Yet at the same time he didn't look at Arcade anymore and the way he shrank back against the wall made a dark, unpleasant suspicion rise in Arcade.  
"Profligate, that's what you wanted to say, isn't it? What are you? A runaway Legion slave?"  
Jimmy swallowed and looked up again, his eyes wide with fear. "Please", he whispered. "Please don't..."  
"Hey", Arcade said as gently as he could, lifting a hand as if offering peace. "Hey, easy there. No, of course I won't give you away. Understand? Relax, please."  
Staring at him wide-eyed, Jimmy nodded, but didn't seem any more relaxed.  
"Listen", Arcade said. "If no one knows this yet around here, they won't learn it from me, I swear."  
Nodding again Jimmy began to relax somewhat. "Thanks", he whispered hoarsely.  
"Now... if I may ask, how did you end up here in Westside?"  
"Ended up here after I fled", he replied with a shrug. "I thought being free of the Legion would... I don't know. But I couldn't figure out how to be... you know. I almost starved and here at least I have a roof and a bed and food."

Arcade shifted his position so he could stop squinting at Jimmy over his shoulder. "You're not forced into prostitution, are you?"  
Jimmy shook his head. "No. But... there's no need to, really. Where should I go? I'd be dead as soon as I leave."  
"No." Arcade shook his head and on an impulse, took Jimmy's hand. "No, there's people out here who can help you. Freely. Honestly. Have you ever heard of the Followers of the Apocalypse?"

Jimmy nodded, but he seemed oddly unconvinced. And when Arcade looked into his eyes at that moment, those beautiful, big, brown eyes, he realised that he wasn't looking at a puppy but at a deeply wounded soul who had given up on all hope for himself and his life. A strange pain suddenly constricted his chest and he couldn't get rid of the lump in his throat no matter how hard he swallowed. "Come with me", he said and could see Jimmy's eyes glass over with tears. "We help you. I'm a Follower, too. We can help you be free."  
Jimmy seemed to want to believe, desperately want to believe, but still shook his head. "Sarah would never let me go like that."  
"She'll have no choice", Arcade said darkly, squeezing Jimmy's hand harder. "You're no slave and she has no right to hold you here against your will. We'll help you, don't be afraid."

At that, the tears did come and Jimmy wiped his free hand angrily across his eyes. "I... I don't know what..."  
"Easy now", Arcade said, surprised at himself. He had never before talked like this. "This may be a bit much to swallow at first, but believe me. You'll have help, we provide for you and help you learn to provide for yourself. We find a place for you."

Jimmy wiped his eyes again, overcome by a thunderstorm of emotions; relief, fear, and something that made his heart thunder in his chest and that had to be hope at the prospect of finally being free all washed over him and made it hard to breathe. When he looked up again at the tall, blonde, handsome stranger and found him smiling he could hardly suppress a sob. "She made me... she wanted me to do girls, too", he said in a choked whisper. "But I... I couldn't. I just couldn't. So at least I got only the men, but... please... I don't want to do this anymore."  
"You won't have to", Arcade said gently and giving in to another impulse, placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Come. Let's get out of here."

Jimmy nodded, wiped his hand across his eyes a final time and slipped his boots on while Arcade shrugged his coat back on. With his hand resting on Jimmy's shoulder they made their way down Arcade could feel Jimmy tense more and more with every step they took and when they reached the bottom and Sarah, who was giving them a more than curious look, Jimmy seemed made of wood. Around the corner Arcade could hear the giggling of Veronica and Stella.

"And where do you think you're going, Jimmy boy?"  
Jimmy was practically paralyzed, so Arcade decided to do the talking. "He's leaving your... employment."  
Pretty Sarah laughed harshly. "Just like that? I don't fucking think so."

A strange urge of protectiveness surged through Arcade at the way Jimmy's shoulder began to tremble under his hand and stepping in front of him, between Jimmy and Sarah, he glared at the pimp with barely concealed anger. "He is no slave", Arcade said. "And if he wants to leave, you'd better let him."  
"Or else?" Sarah asked, sounding terminally bored. Her eyes, however, glittered with anger as well.  
At that moment Stella and Veronica rounded the corner. Their chuckling and giggling had died off some moments before, when they had heard Arcade speak and they both cast only a short glance at Arcade and then glared at Sarah, Stella with her arms hanging loosely but her hand dangling beside her SMG and Veronica with crossed arms, tapping the fingers of her left hand on the metal of her displacer glove.

Sarah recognised superior fire power when she saw it and snorted angrily. "What about the loss of income?"  
"You'll have less upkeep to pay", Arcade snapped back.  
"Get the fuck out of here", Sarah snarled, and Arcade spun around, closed both his hands around Jimmy's shoulders and shoved him rather unceremoniously out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy felt like he was drunk when he stumbled after the tall, blonde and handsome stranger, barely aware of his surroundings. The two women trailed after them, both alert and silent, but no one ever followed them. He had a hard time remaining focussed on walking and he hardly believed his luck.

On their way to Freeside they were ambushed by a pair of fiends, and if Jimmy had needed any more proof of it that he had been sent an angel, he would have received it then, when Arcade resolutely pushed him behind his back, standing protectively before him as he fired his gun and turned one of the fiends coming for them into a sorry little puddle of green slime.

They entered the gate of Freeside shortly after that, further remaining unmolested. Jimmy stuck close to his angel, but none of the people looking at them made a move for them, no one knew he had been a slave and was on the run, and no one seemed to care about them one way or another.  
Still, he was strangely relieved when the gates of the Fort closed behind him and his saviour said that he was safe now and looking up at the taller man, Jimmy felt close to tears again.

"Arcade!" Julie hurried over and smiled. "The last caravan had some books I bought, I'm sure they're useful to you and your research." Then she noticed Stella and Veronica and smiled at them, too. "I see you picked up another travelling companion, Stella."  
Stella laughed. "That's not mine, Julie. Arcade picked that one up in Westside."  
Julie blinked a few times and looked at Arcade again who put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "It's kind of a long story, Julie. But Jimmy here was a Legion slave, but after managing to escape ran out of luck, so I told him we could help him."  
"Sure", Julie replied and gave Jimmy a warm, welcoming smile. "Where did you find him?"  
"Ah... we... we found him at Pretty Sarah's and..."  
"What were you doing at Pretty Sarah's?" Julie crossed her arms.  
"I wanted to stand him a round to get some hair down", Stella fell in. "Don't glare daggers at the poor man."

Shaking her head Julie uncrossed her arms and now addressed Jimmy. "It's a common enough story, and I'm glad you had better luck than most. Arcade's right, we can help you; just don't expect any magic from us. It's a long way you have to walk, but you made the first and most important step. Not to mention the hardest, too." Then she patted his arm. "Are you hungry?"  
Jimmy could only nod and followed Julie into a tent when she beckoned him. She made him sit down and supplied him with some brahmin jerky, bread and milk before leaving the tent again and as Jimmy tried not to devour the food like a wild animal he watched her talk with his saviour in what seemed to be urgent, low voices.  
Arcade. He finally had a name for him.  
Though he couldn't hear what they were saying he knew it had to be something serious; he saw Julie gesticulate and elaborate while Arcade nodded and nodded again, answering only sparsely.

Not long after Jimmy had finished his plate full of food, Arcade entered the tent and sat down on the chair beside him. He looked a little strained.

"I'm glad we made it this far", Arcade said and looked at his hands for a moment. "But from here, you'll have to go without me. We'll send you to the Boneyard, our headquarters, with the next caravan, where you'll get help, education, everything you'll need that we can't give to you here."  
Jimmy found the pleasant feeling of food in his stomach turn into a lump of ice. "You're not coming with me." It wasn't a question, and he hadn't sounded it as one.  
Arcade only shook his head. "No, I can't. But that doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. You can come back, if you like."

They silently stared at each other for a long moment.

Finally Jimmy nodded silently and lowered his eyes again. "I would be content with staying here."  
"And therein lies the danger", Arcade gave back, his voice sounding strangely sharp. "Believe me, you'll see the wisdom in this come time."  
Jimmy nodded again and didn't look up when Arcade left the chair and then the tent. He was being sent away, and he couldn't see any wisdom in it when the only thing he wanted was to stay with his rescuer, the only person in the whole world he had found he could trust. Why he thought it wise was beyond him, but if Arcade said it was better, then it had to be. He wiped a hand across his burning eyes and realised that this was his last chance at making something of his life, and he'd better take it and put it to good use.

"You were right, of course", Arcade said in a low voice to Julie once he had reached her. "He is already trying to latch on to me."  
Julie patted his arm. "I've seen this far too often not to recognise it."  
Stella, who had been within earshot, joined them and admitted curiosity. "Why is it better for him to be sent away?"  
"Because of his... I don't know how to describe it." Julie took a deep breath. "His mental condition? He is, or was, a slave, but he doesn't know how to be independent. Slaves freed by a single person usually latch on to that person out of helplessness and desperation, and even if that person is a better one than the master of a slave, that still doesn't help the slave to become truly free."  
Stella nodded in understanding. "So he has to be away from Arcade, not from the area."  
"Being further away from the Legion certainly does no harm", Arcade replied, a deep furrow on his forehead. "But on principle, yes."

Stella and Julie exchanged a glance upon seeing Arcade's facial expression and Stella put a hand on his arm. "You seem pretty attached to that guy yourself, Arc. I mean... no offence meant, but you've barely known him for an hour or so."  
Arcade shrugged and adjusted his glasses. "Call me a fool."  
Stella shook her head with a soft smile and gave him a small hug. "Come on", she said. "I got lots of stuff to do I could use your help with. I guess it's better if you're not here when he leaves."  
"It is", Arcade replied, shaking his head. "Lead the way."

Julie watched them go with a sigh. She couldn't have guessed that Arcade would be a man to fall in love at first sight, but maybe that would resolve itself, too. Pity and compassion could to strange things to a heart and mind and the distance between the two wouldn't only be better for Jimmy.

The caravan left three days later, when Arcade was helping Stella wipe Cottonwood Cove from the map. When he returned and was informed that the caravan – and with it, Jimmy – had already left he, knew it was better like that, but he couldn't help the cold, heavy feeling in his heart and didn't try to fight it. With drooping shoulders he vanished into his research tent, buried his nose into his notes and books, and tried to forget the world.

When Julie brought him a coffee later that evening she found him slumped over the table with his face buried into his forearms. With a sigh she put the cup down to put her hands onto his shoulders.  
She could feel them tremble under the strain of fighting back tears and shaking her head with a sad smile she ran her hands through Arcade's hair until he finally lifted his head and wiped the back of his hand across his face.

"Give it some time", Julie said softly. "You could go after him."  
"What for?" His voice was thick with swallowed tears. "It'll be for the best of he never sees me again."

Julie closed her arms around him and Arcade leaned his head back against her shoulder and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The city had thrived after the Courier had won the battle of Hoover Dam and the fight for an independent New Vegas. The Legion had been exterminated and what few of its members had remained had fled east, never to be heard of again. Of course, occasionally someone would mention the threat of the Legion coming back for revenge, but no one really believed that anymore. Arcade kind of envisioned it to be the future bogeyman of the Mojave, to tell scary stories about sitting around a campfire (Hey, that story about Caesar?) or to threatened naughty children with (If you don't behave the Fumentarii will come and fetch you!). It was a strangely comforting thought, even for him who had followed the Courier until the end.

By now, life had settled into a calm, soothing routine of doing some research, reading pre-war books and treating patients, nothing exciting, nothing new. It suited him fine, but it left him with occasionally too much time to think. Or remember. He would then sit at his desk, stare at the canvas of his tent and wonder how long ago it was, just like now.

Two years and four months. It was pathetic in itself that he knew exactly how long ago he had saved Jimmy, how long ago it had been that he had bid him farewell. After the first year he had given up hopes of ever receiving a letter or anything, and now, after the second, he had to admit he had given up hopes of ever seeing or hearing anything of Jimmy ever again. It was ridiculous, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He had known Jimmy a couple of hours utmost, and not a single day had past within the last two years when he hadn't thought about him at least once a day.

Julie had told him before, countless times, that it was time to move on. And after so long a time maybe he should go and try. Try a little harder. Maybe visit the Strip again. Maybe take a trip to the Mojave Outpost to catch up with the good-looking Major again who worked there.

Arcade postponed, however. There was a caravan scheduled within the next couple of days and he kept telling himself he needed to check the traders for books relevant to his research, giving Julie a hand with the supplies from the Boneyard. It was not, he told himself firmly, because he still waited against all hopes for news from Jimmy, and he mentally slapped himself a couple of times for that.

The caravan arrived two days later and within the bustle of brahmins, brahmin herders, mercenaries and guards Arcade lost sight of Julie for the moment. As he stood on tip-toe to search for her spiky hairstyle someone suddenly hailed him.

"Arcade!"

He spun around and saw a young man wearing field medic fatigues running towards him. His skin was dark and his black hair was cut short and swept back from his forehead, and if it hadn't been for these big, brown and beautiful eyes Arcade wouldn't have recognised him. As it was, his face split into a ridiculous grin he had no means to control.

"Jimmy...?"  
Jimmy stopped, slightly out of breath as if he had been running about the Fort for a while. Searching for someone...  
"Arcade..." Jimmy bit his lip and tried to think of something to say. It had all been there, all the time during the long journey, all the fine phrases and sentences, expressing his gratitude and whatnot, and now suddenly face to face with him, words slipped away like dust through his fingers. "I... I suppose... well, I wanted to thank you. Things have turned out pretty well for me. I'm part of the reinforcements from the Boneyard, you know."  
Arcade tried to keep his racing heart at bay. "You're in medical training?"  
Jimmy nodded, with a visible trace of pride. "I wanted to make something out of myself, you know. I've been a whore most of my life, but I sure as fuck didn't want to become a merc or a soldier. And I figured... you know..." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "I figured since the Followers did so much for me I'd return the favour. Become one of you, I mean. When they called in the reinforcements for the Mojave I volunteered and Mary Desmond said it'd be good practise for me."  
"Great." Arcade couldn't stop grinning. "It's great things have worked out so well for you. I'm happy for you, Jimmy."

"You know", Jimmy gave back, his smile a little shy. "Without you I'd never have made it. Without you, I'd still be a whore in Westside, not a medic in training. And since you vanished so fast and I had to leave... I never got to thank you."  
Arcade shook his head, his throat a little dry. "I'm sorry for disappearing like that but..."  
Jimmy held up a hand and smiled. "You were right, you know. About the wisdom in sending me away from you. Mary explained it to me later, and everything made sense. Don't worry. I just..." He broke off and stared at his feet for a second before looking up at Arcade again. "I just wished... well, the letter was probably not a good idea anyway."  
"Letter?"  
Jimmy's eyebrows shot up.  
"You wrote me a letter?"  
"You... Don't tell me..."  
Arcade helplessly spread his arms. "I never got any letter, Jimmy, honestly... I..."  
Jimmy stared at him and suddenly broke out laughing. "Jesus!" His laugh softened into a grin. "And I thought you'd be angry with me for making contact with you so soon, and here it was the letter getting lost with the caravan. Oh god... and I felt so bad, because I did it secretly, shortly after I learned to write... and it wasn't because..." He chuckled. "I can't say how relieved I am. The whole time I was worried you'd be mad with me for writing before I should have."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Jimmy smiled; a tentative, shy and incredibly sweet smile that made Arcade's knees go weak. Before the latter could make more of a fool of himself than he felt already, however, he straightened his back and tried to sound nonchalantly casual.

"So... what are your imminent plans?"  
Jimmy shrugged. "Get my bearings, I guess. Have a look around. I was... you know, I was wondering if you... uhm..."  
"If I could take you sightseeing in Vegas?" Arcade smiled and pushed his glasses back up. "Nothing I'd rather do."  
"Really?" Jimmy's face lit up again. "I mean... I've never been to the Strip so..."  
"Don't get your hopes up too high", Arcade gave back with a chuckle. "It's a few casinos, blinking lights, whores and drunkards."  
Jimmy still smiled. "I've lived half a mile away from here for years and I want to see it. It feels like I have to, just to make sure I am really out of there. I still can't believe my luck sometimes."  
"Fine." Arcade found Jimmy's smile awfully infectious and found it impossible not to smile as well. "Come to think of it, let's just get out of this chaos smelling of brahmin crap."  
Jimmy chuckled and the two of them left the Fort.

"Over there's the Atomic Wrangler", Arcade explained. "It's a Casino and a bar, and they have a few whores, too. They live off the people who didn't get admission to enter the Strip."  
Jimmy stared at the sign and sighed. "Is there a place to have a drink without whores?"  
"The Tops", Arcade replied after clearing his throat. "The Ultra-Luxe too, but you'd need to rob one of the other casinos first to be able to afford booking a table there."  
"The Tops sounds perfect to me."  
"Sure." Arcade led him past the Kings' compound. "You plan on trying your luck tonight?"  
Jimmy seemed to blush but it was hard to tell with his dark skin. "I... I just want to stand you a drink."  
"Oh, and here I thought you just wanted my undivided attention", Arcade gave back with a wink, but looked away somewhat embarrassed when Jimmy visibly gulped and helplessly groped for a reply after that. _Easy_, he told himself. _Stop flirting, he might not be ready for that. It's him who's got to make the first step. _

He kept telling himself that, over and over again like a mantra. It had to be Jimmy making the first step.

They settled down at a table in a corner of the bar and Jimmy bought the first round. Arcade politely enquired about his prowess.  
Jimmy then told him about the last two years, how he had struggled to learn to read and write, how he had struggled in his sessions with a qualified therapist to shed the mental remains of slavery, how he had worked his way up from assistant nurse to trained medic. And all within two years.

"I'm impressed", Arcade said. "Honestly. I don't think I've ever heard of someone making that much progress in so short a time."  
"I didn't want to come back empty-handed, like", Jimmy gave back and suddenly buried his nose in his glass. "I mean, I wanted to come back because... uh... here is where help is needed most."  
"Of course", Arcade replied. "And we appreciate your presence here. I mean it's not as if there was someone here you'd have missed, what with having been locked away in that establishment all the time you have been living here."  
"Uh..." Jimmy took a hasty sip of his drink and Arcade cursed himself again. "I... uh... in fact... look, could you... I mean, could you give me a hint or two? What if there is someone who... uh... whom I wanted to impress?"  
"That would very much depend on that someone", Arcade gave back and firmly closed his fingers around his glass. "Why would you feel the need to impress him?"  
"Because... uh... you know, he only knows me as a little pathetic hooker and... and he's... he's really formidable but... but I'm sure he still sees me as a pathetic little wimp and..." He broke off and took a sip of his drink before speaking again, without looking at Arcade.

"I... shit, I'm really not good at this sort of thing. I owe him, you see, and I want to give him something to show him how much I... you know... care for him, and all but... uh... I have no clue what to give him."  
"I am sure gifts are not required", Arcade gave back slowly and he was having a hard time keeping his voice and face under control, though he wasn't sure if he would break out laughing or break out in tears if he let go now. "You could just tell him."  
"But..." Another sip. "I mean, listen to me! I'm pathetic and I'm sure I'd get it wrong and he..."  
"I'm sure he'd understand." Arcade took a sip of his drink as well to fortify himself. "And if he makes fun of you for not being eloquent you sure deserve something better, you know."

Jimmy nodded wordlessly and stared into his glass for a while. Not long after that he finished it and mumbled something about it being late and he'd better find himself a bed somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

They made their way back in an awkward, somewhat uncomfortable silence and Arcade wished furiously that Jimmy would just say something, do something, find the courage for just the tiniest of things so he could... could give him a hint where to go. He hardly dared to hope that Jimmy had felt the same as he had done, back then at Pretty Sarah's, but it almost seemed to be the case. He still kept telling himself that Jimmy had to make the first step, though. It was killing him.

"Arcade..." Jimmy stopped and, staring straight ahead, chewed his lips. "That man I was talking about earlier? The one whom I owe and who... you know."  
"Yes?"

A gunshot cracked through the silent night and two of the Kings started yelling and shooting back at the two Freeside thugs who had suddenly appeared around a corner. Arcade grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him into a narrow side alley where they were out of the firing lines. Moments later the two Kings came back and silence, the relative silence of Freeside at night, settled between the houses.

Jimmy leaned against a wall and stared at his feet while Arcade checked if the coast was clear.

"Arcade..."  
"Yes?"  
Jimmy looked up and seemed to have finally summoned enough courage. "That man... is you."  
Arcade managed to smile. "I sort of guessed that, if I'm honest."  
Jimmy gave him a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I thought so. I'm not good at that."  
"But honestly? I don't want any gifts from you. None needed, really. Verbally expressed thanks is quite enough." _Liar, liar, pants on fire.  
_  
"Uh..." Jimmy ran a hand through his hair and suddenly, looked like the scared and broken boy again that he had been. He swallowed and ran the other hand through his hair as well before he looked up at Arcade, his face set in determination. "You... I was meaning to ask you... do you believe in... oh shit, you're going to laugh at me."  
"I shall not laugh."  
"It sounds ridiculous and..."  
"So far it hasn't sounded anything because you haven't said it."  
"Do you..." Jimmy took a deep breath and blurted it out. "Do you believe in love on first sight?"  
_Not before I met you._ "I... I didn't. At least, not until I met that one guy who..."

They stared at one another for a moment, both at a loss for words.

"That one guy who?"  
Arcade moistened his dry lips with his tongue. "Who... ah... he had to leave shortly after we met and nothing ever came out of it so..."  
"Ah." Jimmy hunched his shoulders and stared at his feet again. "And you... never saw him again?"  
"I did... but at that time... It seemed like we were both too gutless to do anything about it."  
Jimmy looked up again, his jaw working. "I can't imagine you to be gutless."  
"You have no clue", Arcade replied with a shaky laugh. "Be that as it may, I also... I firmly believed at that time it had to be him making the first step."  
"Uh-huh..."

His throat almost too dry to swallow Arcade looked away first, staring at the mouth of the alley into the sputtering lamp light. He heard the rustle of cloth as Jimmy moved and when he turned his head again Jimmy was standing directly before him.

"That man", he whispered huskily. "What would you have done if he had attempted to kiss you?"  
"I would have wanted nothing more", Arcade replied, his voice trembling.

They stared at each other again, an endless moment of agony before Jimmy swallowed, rolled his shoulders and took Arcade's face in his hands to pull his head down. When their lips met, Arcade could do nothing else but sling his arms around Jimmy's shoulder to pull him close. Jimmy in turn opened his lips and the sounds and lights of Freeside faded into nothing as he slung his arms around Arcade.

They parted only reluctantly after a while, not before they both needed some more oxygen, and they kept touching their lips together in small, soft kisses while Arcade buried his hands in Jimmy's hair. After a moment he ran his hands down Jimmy's cheek and cradled his face in his hands, looking at Jimmy with a small, disbelieving smile.  
"You have no idea how long... and how much I wanted this."  
Jimmy moved his hands under Arcade's lab coat and moved them up his back. "Believe me, I do. Oh, I do."  
"I think you do, yes", Arcade said with a breathless little chuckle, running his thumbs over Jimmy's cheekbones. "These last two years have been... well, maybe not hell, but not a long shot from it."

Jimmy closed his eyes and swallowed heavily. It almost looked as if he was fighting back tears. After a moment of gritting his teeth, however, he opened his eyes and Arcade could see the moisture brimming in them. They stared at each other for another moment before they both threw their arms around each other, and while Jimmy buried his face into Arcade's shoulder, for he was a head taller than him, Arcade buried his face into Jimmy's hair. They remained like that for another long while, holding on to each other and trying to grasp the fact that this was really happening.

They shared another kiss after peeling themselves away from each other and with Arcade's arm draped around Jimmy's shoulder and Jimmy's arm around Arcade's hips they made their way back to the Fort.

There was an awkward little silence that Arcade tried to fill. "Do you... do you know where you'll be sleeping?"  
"I guess in one of those tents."  
"Uh... see, the tent I live in has spare beds so if you'd like..."  
Jimmy looked up at him with a smile. "Tents aren't very soundproof, are they?"  
"Uh... no." Arcade had the unpleasant and unfamiliar feeling of a blush burning on his cheeks.  
Jimmy shrugged and suddenly looked a little embarrassed. "See, I... I... uh. I still gotta find out if I... I mean, if I can... enjoy it, you see." Then he met Arcade's eyes again. "But not tonight. Not... I just..."  
"Hey." Arcade pulled him close again and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry. We've got all the time in the world."  
"Oh Arcade", Jimmy muttered into his shoulder, his voice muffled by Arcade's lab coat. "You've got no idea how..."  
"Shht." Arcade held him a little closer. "That's over now. You can tell me, if you want to. But not out here. Come."

His arms still around Jimmy's shoulders Arcade led him into his tent where they sat down side by side on the bed after Arcade had closed the flap behind him. Jimmy leaned against him with closed eyes for a while before dragging both hands down his face. Then he chewed his lower lip for a second or two. Arcade watched him, a little worried, but after a deep breath, Jimmy straightened up, got off the bed and knelt down in front of Arcade and the look in his eyes making the doctor's vision swim.

"Jimmy..."  
Jimmy just smiled. "I know. But I want it. I want to do this for you. Please?"  
The sound of Jimmy's voice made Arcade's throat go dry and he could only nod. His heart was racing and his stomach clenching when Jimmy, breathing heavily, leaned over his hips and undid Arcade's belt and busied himself with button and zipper. Arcade had a moment to tell himself he should be appalled by the ease of practice with which Jimmy did this but as soon as these dark, smooth hands slid into his trousers and touched his trembling, straining cock all morals and second thoughts dissolved.

After a few moments, when Jimmy had freed Arcade's painfully hard penis from the trousers, Arcade wanted to tell him he shouldn't, not so soon, or should let Arcade do something for him first, but he only got as far as opening his mouth when Jimmy, who had opened his mouth as well, lowered his head into Arcade's lap. His world went strangely black when his dick was suddenly engulfed by warm, wet tightness and he couldn't suppress a low, strained moan.

Arcade had had a lot of lovers in his life. Some had been skilled, very skilled in giving pleasure to another man, some had been quite enthusiastic and eager, but never before had Arcade been with someone who was both as skilled and as enthusiastic as Jimmy was. A tiny part of Arcade's brain that hadn't slipped into his cock yet tried to remind him that this was because he'd been a whore and had years of unwilling practise but another part of his brain that hadn't yet completely descended answered that this time he was doing it willingly and told the little piece in his head to shut the fuck up.

Being as Jimmy was extremely skilled and Arcade had waited for something like this for so long it didn't take long for him to feel his climax approach, but before he could even think of asking Jimmy if he really wanted to go all the way Jimmy did a couple of unspeakable things involving his tongue and Arcade's balls and within seconds of him taking the doctor's cock into his mouth again Arcade was pushed past the point of no return. Jimmy tightened his grip and Arcade came into Jimmy's mouth with a moan he had to stifle with biting into the sleeve of his coat.

Arcade let his head drop back with a ragged gasp and buried his hands into Jimmy's hair as the latter slowly let go of the twitching, softening cock. Arcade opened his eyes again and gave Jimmy a warm and happy smile under lowered eyelids, a smile that Jimmy returned. Arcade shrugged the coat of his shoulders and, grabbing the edge of his blanket, leaned back and shuffled a bit to the edge of the bed to make room for Jimmy beside him. It was a narrow single bed, but with Jimmy snuggling close into him and Arcade pulling him in, his chest against Jimmy's back, their legs entwined and Jimmy's head resting on his forearm, it was big enough. Arcade draped the blanket over both of them and Jimmy sighed, moved his arm up and closed his fingers around Arcade's.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later Stella and Veronica showed up at the Fort again, looking for Arcade. They had shown up every now and then, making him go out with them, standing him drinks, trying to get him to utilize one of the Wrangler's choices of hookers, but even though he had firmly declined the latter, had gladly accepted the former to get his mind off things.

Finding Jimmy in the Fort made them both shriek with joy and embrace both Arcade and Jimmy dozens of times and after a lot of happy gossip all four of them went to the Wrangler where Stella declared she'd pay for anything.

"Celebration!" She laughed and ruffled Arcade's hair. "Jeez, I honestly thought I'd never seen you smile again, Arc."  
Arcade exchanged a love-sick little smile with Jimmy and shrugged. "Thanks but... I mean, we're not married or something."  
"Maybe you should", Veronica piped up. "Really. I mean, you two were obviously so meant for each other...  
Both Jimmy and Arcade blushed.  
"I don't think this is appropriate..." Arcade began but Stella's eyes had begun to gleam.  
"But Arcade... you told me..."  
"Stella..."  
"What?"  
"I would like to tell him that myself, please. Besides, I'm not sure I've had enough to drink to continue this conversation."  
"That can be arranged!" Veronica was up and on her way to the bar in three seconds flat and Jimmy and Arcade exchanged another look. Before Arcade could apologize however he noticed Jimmy grin.

Veronica came back with several bottles and she and Stella then started to drink and talk rather busily despite Arcade's best efforts to stop them. Jimmy didn't assist him, however he just listened and drank, and at one point his head sunk against Arcade's shoulders while a warm hand slid up his thigh, coming to rest a little too high up for Arcade to be completely comfortable with, what with them being in a public space and all. Thus distracted from the conversation Arcade was never able to puzzle together what happened next. At one point they had left the Wrangler, with Jimmy having slung his arms around Arcade and nuzzling his neck, all four of them stumbling and chuckling after emptying far too many bottles than was good for them, in Arcade's opinion at least.

And then, two days later, Arcade found himself stand inside the King's headquarters, in the large room he used for performances, wearing a white suit that Stella had produced from god knows where with Veronica in a stunning pink silk dress standing beside him and the whole room decorated with potted cactus flowers and bottles of various drinks. His heart was hammering inside his chest as if he was on his very first date.

The doors opened again and in came Jimmy and Stella, he wearing a white suit as well and Stella another silk gown that matched Veronica's. Arcade felt like bolting, but at that point Jimmy caught his eyes and smiled. Everything else faded into complete insignificance and Arcade took Jimmy's arm when he had reached him and both turned around to look at the King, smiling at them with outspread arms. His blood was gushing in his ears but Jimmy's hand on his was the only thing that mattered right now.

"Dearly beloved", the King began, and beside them, Veronica sniffled and delicately wiped her eyes with the back of her forefinger.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was rather late that night when the last people had left the King's headquarters and the four of them, Jimmy, Arcade, Veronica and Stella made their way towards the Strip.

"You planned this, didn't you", Arcade said, idly toying with the ring that now sat on the third finger of his right hand.  
"Ah... yes. I like to be prepared, you know. And now", Stella announced. "My gift for you."  
"Gift?" Jimmy looked up. "You've given us plenty gifts already."  
"Oh well." She laughed. "I like to give gifts. Here." With that, she handed them an envelope. Arcade took it and opened it, and inside was a key card with a number.  
"Honeymoon Suite", Stella said proudly and pointed at the Ultra Luxe. "Yours for three days." She winked. "And nights."  
"Good night", Veronica said and breathed a kiss first on Jimmy's cheek, then on Arcade's. "See you in a couple of days."

With that, the two women vanished into the Lucky 38, arm in arm and giggling as they high-fived, congratulating themselves on a job well done. Arcade could only shake his head but when he looked at Jimmy, smiling up at him in such honest delight with a tender look in his eyes, he couldn't bring himself to care that Stella had been making plans to marry him off.

The two looked at each other and after Arcade had slung an arm around Jimmy and pulled him close, he asked: "Any more plans for tonight?"  
Jimmy laughed softly under his breath. "Sure. But all of them require some kind of privacy... and you."

Arcade had to laugh as well and they made their way towards the Ultra Luxe with fluttery stomachs and racing hearts.

It was so late that it was almost morning again when Jimmy, cuddled into Arcade's arms, ran a hand down Arcade's bare chest and sighed. "I have to tell you", he whispered.  
Arcade squeezed Jimmy's fingers. "I'll listen."

And Jimmy told him. About the humiliation, the beatings, the lot of being a slave. About all the fear, the terror of being found out. About having been sold to a master who was also into men. How life had looked a little better for some time before their relationship was in danger of being uncovered. How that man had taken him out in the desert to shoot him. How Jimmy had managed to escape. How he had ended up at Westside, falling back to the only thing he knew: giving his body to others. How Sarah had picked him up and employed him.  
Arcade could feel him tense and ran his hand through Jimmy's hair when he told him about the life as a whore. There had been this one guy, a brute of a man, who had always left him bleeding. Others who had wanted a blowjob but who had last seen a washcloth about a year ago, and only from far away.

"And then you", Jimmy concluded in a trembling whisper. "And I thought maybe this time it's not going to be that bad but..." He broke off, his voice thick and hoarse.  
Arcade ran his hand trough Jimmy's hair again and as he turned around he could see Jimmy was losing the battle against his tears. He pulled him close and Jimmy rested his face against Arcade's chest as he closed his arms around him and held him as Jimmy let the tears flow.  
Arcade closed his suddenly burning eyes and buried his face in Jimmy's hair. "It's going to be all right, Jimmy. Everything's going to be all right."  
"I know", Jimmy said hoarsely and buried his face into the curve where Arcade's neck met his shoulder. "I love you", Jimmy whispered against Arcade's skin.  
Arcade held him closer and pressed a kiss into Jimmy's hair. "Love you too, Jimmy. My love. God, I... I love you so much..."  
Jimmy emitted a trembling, husky chuckle into Arcade's skin and pressed a kiss on his neck. With a shudder Arcade closed his eyes again and focussed on the sensation of the naked body next to his, the soft hair brushing his shoulder and the unfamiliar but strangely reassuring feeling of the ring on his finger.

Jimmy's next words, however, suddenly made Arcade's eyes overflow.  
"Arcade... You're the best that ever happened to me."  
Arcade could do nothing but bury his face into Jimmy's hair with a breathless sob. After a moment or two Jimmy lifted his head and when Arcade looked up, Jimmy pulled his face close.

Their kiss tasted of salt as their tears mingled on their lips.


End file.
